Vanished
by LoveInLlanview
Summary: This story takes place during the years of Bo and Nora's separation. It is AU so things are different. Matthew exists but he's a baby and there was no question of paternity. Anna and Robert & Luke and Laura are also separated. Nora is kidnapped. Can she be rescued?
1. Chapter 1

**Vanished **

A/N: Takes place during the years of Bo and Nora's separation. It is AU so things are different. Matthew exists but he's a baby and there was no question of paternity. Anna and Robert & Luke and Laura are also separated. This section was written by Sharon and Daphne.

**Chapter One**

Bo Buchanan strolled into the office of Anna Devane, private investigator. He had a forlorn look on his face as he slapped a photo down on her desk.

"Who's the good looking red head," she asked with a hint of humor in her voice?

"My ex wife...mother of my infant son...she's missing...and I need you to find her. I've heard you're the best."

"I am. Why don't you sit down and tell me why you think your ex wife is missing?"

"I don't think...I know...nobody has been able to reach her for quite some time now...whatever has gone down between us, I know she wouldn't just abandon our son. Something is terribly wrong. I can feel it."

Anna reached out her hand to him and then took out her note pad. "All right, Mr. Buchanan...I'm going to need you to tell me everything that happened since you first noticed she was missing...and don't leave anything out. It's imperative for her survival."

xoxoxo

Robert Scorpio and Luke Spencer were knocking back drinks as they watched Laura Spencer and Audrey Hardy sharing an intimate conversation. Luke was staring at his ex wife intently as Robert gave him the old punch in the gut as he tried to get his attention.

"You still have it bad for her don't you," Robert asked his friend?

"Is it that obvious," he asked?

"Only to someone who knows you...if you were staring at her any more longingly then you'd be transparent."

"What about you old buddy...you hopped on the first flight back here when you thought Anna might be in trouble...you're still in love with her aren't you?"

"What if I am...it's not like it matters..."

"What are you talking about...of course it does...Don't be stupid Scorpio...don't wait until it's too late..."

"Like you," he asked, sarcastically?

'Yeah, like me," he responded, as they went back to their drinks.

xoxoxo

Her mouth tasted like sandpaper as she slowly began to open her eyes. She was in the dark. Of that much she knew. She struggled for breath as she tried to decipher her whereabouts. And then it happened. The lights came on and she could see the silhouette of her reflection...

"What the hell," she mumbled? She was now chained to the arm of an operating table...and she was naked. Something very bad was about to happen. The moment she saw him, she knew why she could taste fear in every corner of her soul...

"Faison," she cried. In all the years she had been with Bo she had heard stories about him...she had never been so up close and personal...

"Hello Nora," he said. "You ready for some fun," he asked, menacingly?

"What the hell do you want," she managed to choke out in the midst of her foggy mind? "Why did you drug me?"

"I think you know the answer to that," he said, as he began to walk towards her. She pulled on her restraints and began to scream. Nobody would hear her.

xoxoxo

"I don't know what you're talking about, Faison. Why in god's name would you want to do this to me?" Nora asked as she tried fighting her restraints but it was impossible and she only grew weaker with the effort. She had to save her energy for fighting him off. He had almost come close enough that she could wiggle her foot out and kick him in the balls but then he'd quickly skirted away before she could make contact.

"Naughty, naughty, Nora," he said in his thick accent. "Trying to assault me? For shame. You know you can't get away, my dear. Besides, even if you managed to escape somehow, you would not get very far. We're too far up."

"Up where?" Nora asked, desperate to buy some time to think of a way out of this.

"Oh high, high on a mountaintop," Faison cackled. "But it's lucky even at this elevation that we get digital services."

"What are you talking about?" Nora asked. He moved over to a wall and pressed a few buttons. A camera on a tripod lowered to the ground. "Oh god, you're actually going to tape me –"

"Oh no - I'm going to tape _us,"_ Faison cackled again. "I want the world to see me make sweet, passionate love to you."

Nora felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't believe this. She returned to fighting the bands holding her down but Faison just got aroused watching her struggle. "Soon, soon, darling, soon you and I will be as one," he said and flicked on the camera before moving over to her.

"Stay away from me, you monster!" Nora demanded and gasped as he shot his hand out and grabbed her left tit roughly, squeezing the nipple in a punishing grip. It was incredibly painful but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of crying out. Instead she spit in his face. "You sick bastard!"

He wiped the spittle from his face with a handkerchief he extracted from his pocket. "Be kind, Nora, and I might go easier on you. Now let's turn on the camera cause we'll be … how do you say it … streaming live on the internet in mere moments. I just have a teeny, tiny phone call to make first."

XoXoXo

Anna moved into her seat and pointed to the one across from her. "Please take a seat," she said but seeing the anxiety in Bo's eyes, she knew he wouldn't. He was too worried for the woman he obviously loved.

Bo shook his head. "I'll stand," he said and then took to pacing. "Where can she be? Where can Red be?"

"Red… You mean your ex-wife"

"Yeah that was – _is_ –" he corrected himself – "my little nickname for Nora."

"How long has she been missing?" Anna asked just as her phone jangled to life on the desk. She intended to ignore it but then she saw that she had a picture message from … "FAISON?" She gasped. "No, no, he's dead." But sure enough, the name CESAR FAISON was flashing across the screen.

"Faison?" Bo asked. "As in Cesar Faison?"

Anna tried to catch her breath. It took a little longer to do so than she would have liked. "Yes, Cesar Faison. I take it that you have heard of him?"

Bo shook his head. "I haven't just heard from him, I knew him personally. But he's dead…"

"Not according to this picture," Anna said as she clicked the message and sure enough Faison was mugging for the camera. The date and time on the picture said it was taken just this morning. "What in god's name ... It must be a practical joke…" She started to toss her phone aside but then it rang again, this time playing an unfamiliar ring tone she didn't remember programming into it.

She hesitantly picked up the phone and put it to her ear. "Faison… Is that you?"

"Anna, darling, it's been a long time." His voice sent involuntary shivers down her spine and she felt sick to her stomach but refused to show it.

"You're supposed to be dead."

"What's that cliched American saying – rumors of my death have been exaggerated … Greatly," Faison said and she could imagine him smiling that gross, slimy grin of his.

"What do you want? What are you up to now?"

"Is there anyone there with you?" Faison asked. "Anyone at all?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I have a suspicion that Bo Buchanan is there and missing his dear 'Red."

Anna's eyes shot to Bo's. His hands gripped the edge of her desk so tightly his knuckles were ghostly white. "Do you have anything to do with Nora Buchanan's disappearance?"

"Well see for yourself," Faison said. "I will send you a little video that's in the beginning stages. I so love technology. It's changed so much since we were kids growing up in Nanny McTavish's nursery…"

"What's going on?" Bo demanded. "Let me talk to the bastard!"

"He's sending me a video. I think he has your wife."

Bo punched the desk so hard it rattled on its thick, wooden legs. A video message popped up and it showed none other than Nora lying prostrate on a table, completely stripped naked. The camera lens traced every inch of her nude, unconscious body and then Faison was reaching out and caressing her body and her pebbled nipples. He then turned the camera to face him._"When I'm done with her, you're next, Anna, my darling, I promise."_

Anna felt ill but especially so when she saw the look of horror in Bo's eyes. He had seen the video too and he was livid. And scared for the woman he obviously still loved.

"Can we trace the freak of nature's location from that phone?" Bo asked in as steady of a voice as he could manage.

"I sure as hell hope so," Anna said. "I am going to call in reinforcements."

"Who?"

"The only man I trust – Robert Scorpio, my ex-husband."

XoXoXo

"So … how are your kids?" Robert asked as he threw back a beer.

Luke smirked at his best friend. "You really want to hear about my kids right now?"

"It's something," Robert said. "We can't keep sitting here mooning over our exes, can we? We're too old for that."

"Who are you calling old?" Luke asked. "And we're never too old to want what we can't have." He looked back over longingly at Laura.

"You fool, you can still have Laura. She still loves you, I know she does. You just have to be willing to fight for her for once, that's all."

"Will you fight for Slim?"

"Don't call Anna that," Robert said. "And I'd fight for her if I thought she wanted me to; if she gave me some sign she needed me."

"There's your sign," Luke said as he pointed to Robert's cell phone which was now vibrating on the table and flashing the name ANNA on the screen.

Robert gave Luke a dirty look but inside his heart was doing crazy things to him. He snatched up the phone immediately. "Anna?"

"Robert, I have news," Anna immediately said. "And not good news, I am afraid."

"What is it?"

"Cesar Faison …"

"What about him, Anna?"

"He's alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Vanished**

A/N: Takes place during the years of Bo and Nora's separation. It is AU so things are different. Matthew exists but he's a baby and there was no question of paternity. Anna and Robert & Luke and Laura are also separated. This section was written by Sharon and Melissa (T & M Fan) .

**Chapter Two**

Nora began to come out of her drug induced unconsciousness to find that she was completely immobilized. Faison had put her legs in traction and her hands were handcuffed to the bed. She felt like her head was going to explode when she finally opened her eyes.

"What have you done to me, you monster," she asked? Tears were no longer an option...the pain was too great.

Faison traced her face with his finger and then pulled out a tube of lubricant and dripped some on his finger. "Why darling, I'm getting ready for our little reunion here."

"What are you doing with that," she screamed, as he began to trace his finger closer to her hole. "I'm giving you some fertility lubricant. We're going to make a baby tonight."

Nora screamed as she desperately tried to get away from him but he was too strong. He held her very still and inserted his finger inside her. She could feel the cold jelly of the lubricant swishing inside her as he pumped her with his finger over and over. And then he inserted more into her anus. Nora felt herself cry inside as he emptied the whole bottle into her.

"Now it's time to make our dream a reality...time to make a baby."

Nora felt sick as she watched him remove his clothing and climb on top of her. She screamed as she felt his lips on her neck. She didn't know how but she had to find a way to escape before he raped her and left her pregnant.

xoxoxo

Robert hadn't waited for an explanation. He rushed over to her office for the whole story. Despite everything, he was terrified for Anna. The moment he walked in the door, she collapsed in his arms. Bo watched in amazement. They had a bond like he had with Nora.

"How is this possible Anna...How can that piece of slime be alive...?"

"I'm still working on that Robert...but we have a bigger problem now...he's taken a hostage..."

"Who...?"

"My ex wife Nora," Bo said. "Anna has a picture of her."

Anna handed the photo to him and Robert studied it. "She's very beautiful...but why would Faison target her...is there anything you can think of?"

"I think it has to do with me," Bo said. "We know each other quite personally."

"How so, "Anna asked?

"He killed my ex wife Sarah and my son Drew."

xoxoxo

"Just relax sweetheart, it will all be worth it, once you have my baby growing inside of you," Faison whispered in Nora's ear as he pushed himself deep inside of her.

"Please, please don't do this," she whimpered as she looked around the room for anything that she could use to escape.

"Shhhh," he said before he pushed his tongue into her mouth to shut her up. He continued to roughly thrust in and out of her until he had emptied all of his semen deep inside of her.

When he was finished he grabbed a needle and thread and sewed her vagina hole closed as she screamed.

"I'm sorry Nora, but it's the most effective way to make sure that my swimmers have nowhere else to go besides your eggs," he said as he placed the last stitch inside of her.

"Now that we've had our pleasure, I'm going to have to punish you for being such a naughty girl earlier," he shouted as he slapped her across the face.

XOXOXO

"He killed my ex-wife Sarah and my son Drew," Bo confessed.

"What? How?" Anna asked.

"Faison was Drew's partner when he got out of the academy. Drew stumbled upon evidence that Faison was running an underground sex- trade operation. I helped him obtain a warrant and we went to go arrest him together. That's when I found out that Sara was still alive and being held prisoner to this bastard."

"That's awful," Robert muttered under his breath.

"He was holding a gun on her and he shot her right in front of me. I lunged at him and we struggled for the gun when another shot went off. This time Drew had been hit...I was distracted so Faison hit me over the head with the butt of the gun. When I came to, he was gone. I can't let him kill Nora. I can't watch somebody else die because of that monster," Bo said as he sobbed in his hands.

XOXOXO

Faison untied her and forced her into the shower. She was in so much pain she could barely walk. He handcuffed her to the faucet as he took a whip and began to beat her bare ass with it until she was red. She wouldn't beg. She knew he was trying to break her but she would give him nothing. He turned on the hot faucet and let it drench her as she screamed in agony. Her skin was filled with blisters when he finally turned it off. She shivered from the intensity of it all.

"Now that you've had your punishment, let's examine you," he said. She wanted so bad to escape but she was terrified of what her next punishment would be. Faison forced her onto the exam table again...he handcuffed her to the railing as he forced her legs open and stuck a speculum inside...tearing through the stitching...

"What are you going to do to me," she asked?

"That all depends on you love," he said, as he put latex gloves on and began to push his fingers inside her. She wanted to tell him to stop but she knew it would do no good. His fingers were so deep inside her that she felt like he was tearing out her insides. "What do you think love...you think we made a baby yet...no...Well maybe we should try harder?"

"No...No, please...please don't do this..."

Her words were lost in her throat as Faison rammed his bulging dick into her swollen vagina. She had never been in so much pain. He was ramming into her so hard and deep that she started to bleed. She closed her eyes and prayed...prayed for mercy...prayed he would never find out she could never bear his child...not when she was already pregnant...and then she struggled to think of the one night she had conceived...the night she was drunk...the night he was drunk...the night when comfort sex made all their problems disappear.

_She had been three sheets to the wind when he showed up. She offered to buy him a drink and he accepted... Tonight they would pretend they didn't share a painful past. Tonight they would be two strangers sharing a drink...tonight there would be no conversation...no regrets...no names. When their song came on the radio, he asked her to dance. They were both too drunk to realize this was a bad idea._

She was in his arms when the song ended and another began. She didn't seem to notice when his eyes were seducing her because she was too busy telling him in her unspoken way that she missed him. And then suddenly his lips were on hers...he was leading her into the wine cellar where they drank more whiskey and kissed more intensely...and then of course they were tearing each others clothes off..."I need you tonight," he had said. "Just one night Red...I miss you so much...lets pretend we have no past..."

"I miss you too cowboy...so much...if one night is all we can have...I'll take it," she had responded.

They had torn the wine cellar apart as they twisted and came together in wild abandon...there hadn't been one section of the wine cellar where they hadn't made love...and when they woke up in the morning with a hangover, they had promised each other just one more time...so they had made love that morning until they were sweaty and exhausted...and then they had parted ways...for one night, they had made the most intense love of her life...for one night she had her soul mate back...and he had left her pregnant...he just didn't know it yet...she had only just found out herself...

she would do anything to keep her child with the man she still desperately loved...even put up with Faison's disgusting abuse...she would let him believe he had impregnated her...until she could figure out what to do to escape...and then...well she hadn't gotten that far...she wasn't even sure what she and Bo were now...did he remember their night...did he want to?

As Faison continued to thrust in and out of her...causing her extreme agony in the process...she closed her eyes and imagined Bo's face as she made love to him...it was the only way she would survive any of this...

xoxoxo

Robert put his hand on Bo's shoulder as he struggled to get his emotions in check. He knew he couldn't allow Faison to discover how much Nora meant to him...but it wasn't that easy to hide... Robert and Anna had picked up on it from the get-go.

"Is there anyone else you need to protect," Anna asked?

"Our son...we have a little boy...Matthew...he's just a baby...I can't let anything happen to him too."

"We'll take care of him...he'll have to go down under...anyone else?"

"Nora's daughter Rachel...I need to protect her kids...I need to feel like I'm doing something for her..."

"You are...Don't worry Bo...We'll find her...we'll bring Nora back to you..."

"Do you have any idea how much I want to believe that...but I can't...I know what Faison is capable of...and if he knows what she means to me..."

"What does she mean to you Bo," Anna asked him?

"I'm not sure there are words for what I feel...Except when we spent this incredible night together...when we used alcohol and loneliness as an excuse to make love all night long...well I kind of had this feeling that maybe our love isn't really dead...I don't know if we have a future anymore...but I do know that my love for her runs deeper then anything I have ever felt for a woman...she's in my blood...under my skin...in my heart and soul...always on my mind...if you knew how much I ached for her," he said, as tears filled his eyes..."I swear to God...if he has hurt her...if he touches one hair on her beautiful head, I will kill him with my bare hands...He already killed two people I love...I won't let him kill anyone else..."

"Then let's get to work," Anna and Robert Said. Bo struggled to stop thinking about making love to Nora as he sat with Anna and Robert. He needed to focus so he could bring her home. There would be plenty of time for reunions later. He needed to find her first.

It was then that Luke and Laura came rushing into the room. Luke had gone to Laura out of concern for her safety when she had remembered something important. Luke had insisted on going with her to see Robert and Anna.

"What is it Laura...Sweetheart do you remember something," Anna asked her?

All eyes were on Laura as she struggled to find a way to tell her friends what she knew. She hoped she wasn't too late to save this woman's life.

xoxoxo

Faison pulled out of Nora as his phone rang.

"Hello," he grumbled into his phone.

"Faison, it's me Lindsey. I just wanted to know how things are going?"

"I was just spending some intimate time with Nora. We're trying to have a baby," he explained.

"That's why I'm calling you. Nora has been a naughty little whore. I have proof that she and Bo had wild sex in a cellar three weeks ago. If she does end up pregnant, how can you be certain it will be yours?"

"It will be mine...if she is carrying Bo's child, then I'll have to terminate the pregnancy," Faison explained as he hung up the phone.

Nora winced as Faison came closer to her. He knew that she was already pregnant she had to find a way to keep him from hurting her baby.

"Nora, that was a friend of yours on the phone. She's been telling me that you've been a naughty, naughty girl. I want you to have my child, but first we need to make sure that you haven't already been contaminated with somebody else's. Let's see if you're pregnant," he said as he pulled a pregnancy test out of the drawer next to the bed.

XOXOXO

"What do you remember?" Anna asked Laura.

"It isn't much, but I'm hoping that it will be enough to give us a location. I remember driving for about a half hour through the Llantana mountains with Faison. It was dark, but I remember seeing a lot of trees, only these trees were burnt and dead. I remember hearing the sound of running water as Faison took me into the cabin. That's all I can remember," Laura explained.

"I think I know where that bastard took my wife," Bo said as he stood up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vanished**

A/N: Takes place during the years of Bo and Nora's separation. It is AU so things are different. Matthew exists but he's a baby and there was no question of paternity. Anna and Robert & Luke and Laura are also separated. This section was written by Sharon and Melissa (T & M Fan) .

**Chapter Three**

"You know where Faison took Nora," Anna asked Bo?

"If what Laura says is true then yes…it's the same place he killed Sarah and Drew."

"Then that means she doesn't have much time," Robert said.

"I won't let that bastard kill her…if he thinks he can mess with me again then he's sadly mistaken…I will tear him to pieces before I let him torture her to death," Bo said.

"Let's go," Anna and Robert said in unison. Luke and Laura tagged along as backup. If there was one thing that everyone in this room knew, it was that Faison was capable of real evil. Bo directed Robert as he drove but then his cell phone beeped. He handed it to Luke. They knew that someone had to watch to see if there were any clues. Luke and Laura looked at each other in horror. Faison had sent Bo an updated video clip of him raping the woman he loved. It was detailed in graphic 3D vision. You could see every single aspect of her agony. But Luke noticed something while he watched…Something that would hurt Bo very much.

"We have a serious problem here guys," he said.

"What is it," Bo asked?

"It seems like this place is some sort of genetic laboratory…He's trying to put a bun in her oven."

Everyone looked at each other in fear…if they didn't get to Nora soon then things would get a whole lot worse. Bo swore up and down that he would kill him as the five of them continued to drive. Luke knew Laura was especially affected…and he knew why.

xoxoxo

"Stay away from me you sick freak…stay away from me." Nora screamed.

She was struggling against her restraints in an attempt to rescue her child…he shot a muscle relaxer into her arm and she became immobilized. Faison opened the pregnancy test and squeezed her clit until she had released pee onto the stick. "We will know if you have been bad soon enough."

She was so scared…absolutely terrified of what he would do to her…When he came back, he unclasped her and dragged her away by her hair. "You filthy little whore. You will not carry another man's child."

"Please…please don't do this," she begged, as tears streamed down her face.

"You will be severely punished…but first you will be cleansed of the filth..."

He handcuffed her to a wall as he removed a coat hanger from the closet. As she struggled against the restraints, he inserted it into her cervix. "It will be over soon enough," he said. She was sobbing when blood started to come out in waves. Faison assumed it meant the child was now dead. "You monster…you fucking monster," she yelled at him. "I hope you burn in hell for this…you baby killing monster."

She was shaking as the tears poured down her face…how would she tell Bo that he had lost another child? How would she ever survive this? She felt physically ill as he dragged her into another room. "It is now time for your punishment…but first I want to fuck you…"

Nora closed her eyes and tried to focus on the time when she made love to Bo…as Faison pounded into her sore pussy, she dreamed of a time when she was happy…excruciating pain coursed through her body as he continued to have his way with her. When would it ever end, she wondered? When would he stop hurting her? When he was finally finished raping her, he reached for another bag in the closet. "You are going to wish you were dead now…get ready dear…your punishment will be extremely painful."

xoxoxo

Faison grabbed Nora by the hair and forced her to her feet. He led her to the next room where she saw a metal bull standing.

"I think twenty minutes inside of the Brazen Bull will teach you a lesson that you won't soon forget," he said as he opened the door on the side of the bull. He forced Nora inside of the large metal bull and placed a lock around the door.

He started a fire underneath the bull and watched it slowly turn yellow as the metal became heated. Nora's screams echoed throughout the room and they sounded like the bull was bellowing.

Faison sat down and enjoyed a bottle of Whiskey as he listened to Nora's screaming.

When the twenty minutes had finished Faison smothered the fire underneath the bull. He grabbed the hot pads and removed the lock and opened the door.

"Was that as painful as it sounded?" He asked as he looked at the third degree burns that covered Nora's body.

He carried her back to the lab and placed her on the table as she screamed in pain. He placed the restraints around her and gagged her and then he climbed on top of her.

XOXOXO

Bo, Robert, Anna, Luke and Laura crept inside of the facility. Bo felt sickened as the smell of burnt flesh assaulted him. He opened the door and saw Faison on top of Nora raping her.

"Get off of my wife," Bo screamed as he lunged at him.

Before Bo had a chance to advance on him, Faison threw him backwards and his many guards held the group back. He ordered them to take Robert, Anna, Luke and Laura into the back room…he wanted Bo nearby so he could watch.

"What shall we do with him," the guard asked, as he restrained a struggling Bo?

"Chain him to the wall…and make sure he's awake…I want him to get a ring side view of all the action."

"You sick freak," he cursed at him, as he was chained to the wall.

"Leave him alone," Nora cried, as she watched the guard restrain him. "Just leave him the hell alone."

Tears streamed down her cheek as Faison grabbed her face roughly. "I would be more concerned about yourself sweetheart. I am not done punishing you."

"Let her go, you sick bastard…you've had your fun…let my wi—"

"Your wife…You keep saying that but last I heard you two were divorced…why all the concern for your ex wife?"

They shared a painful look but neither of them could hold it for more then a few seconds. "Oh I get it now…you two are still hung up on each other…you must be the bastard who's baby I had to kill…"

"Baby…Nora, what…"

"Oops…I guess you didn't know…probably for the best since I had to terminate that pregnancy to make room for mine…isn't that great…we shall soon be having a whole houseful of love children?"

"What…what are you talking about," Nora cried…"

"That's what you're about to find out love," he said. Bo struggled to move as Faison pulled out two huge syringes. He strapped Nora down as he used an extractor to pull her vagina open further. "This will make you extremely fertile, and this will make it more likely that more then one egg is fertilized. Who knows, we could be having a dozen kids after tonight?"

"No…No, don't," she screamed, as he inserted the large syringe into her opening and emptied the medicine into her. It stung against her burned flesh and Bo couldn't stand to watch. As hard as he tried to break free, the chains were too strong. Faison inserted the next syringe into her and then waited the necessary time. When the clock went off, he joined her on the table. She thought she would be sick as he rammed his cock into her and let it push against every part of her insides as he stayed buried deeply inside her…Bo felt helplessly heartbroken as he watched this monster rape the woman he still loved desperately. Her screams were painfully evident as Faison rubbed against every morsel of burnt flesh and raped her until she was numb from the pain. He took out a pregnancy test and forced her to pee on it. "Let's see if we're pregnant yet," he said, with a wicked laugh. Nora simply shut down as she turned away and cried. Bo vowed to find a way to escape and kill that monster for what he did to her…and for making him watch. "I'm sorry Red…I'm so sorry, " he whispered softly. He prayed that somehow, someway she wouldn't have to carry his babies... That would be a fate far worse then death.

xoxoxo

In the other room, Anna, Robert, Luke and Laura were planning strategy. "We should have known that he would be one step ahead of us. We weren't prepared and it cost us," Anna said.

"We have to think of something…he's going to kill her if we don't get her out of here," Robert agreed.

"First we have to get out of this damn cage," Luke said.

"How are we going to do that," Laura asked? "I don't think that poor woman has a lot of time."

"She doesn't…that's why I am going to step in," Anna said.

"What exactly does that mean," Robert asked sternly, not liking the sound of it?

"It means exactly what you think it does. I'm the one he wants. I will simply offer to trade places with her."

"Are you insane," Robert and Luke both yelled at her?

"We're running out of options here…I've been dealing with Faison my whole life…I can do this…"

Without giving the men any more time to talk her out of it, she started signaling for Faison.

After three minutes Faison looked at the pregnancy test. He smiled at Nora as the plus sign appeared in the window.

"Congratulations Nora, we're going to be parents," he said as he kissed her.

"Faison, Anna Devane is asking for you," one of the guards said as he walked into the room.

"I don't want to leave you alone, especially when we have so much to celebrate, but it will only be for a minute," Faison said as he left the room.

"I'm so sorry Bo," Nora whimpered as she looked into the eyes of the man that she loved.

"Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong. Faison's the one that I blame and when I get out of here I'm going to kill him."

XOXOXO

"What do you want sweetheart?" Faison asked as he approached Anna.

"Let Nora go and in exchange you can have me," Anna offered. "What's so funny?" Anna asked when Faison laughed at her offer.

"I'm sorry Anna dear, it's just funny that you think you're in any kind of position to offer me a deal. You and the lovely Laura are already my prisoners and I don't have to let Nora go in order to enjoy time with you.  
In fact, I think that you, me, Laura and Nora will have a foursome in front of Bo,Luke and Robert."

"You sick bastard," Robert called out.

"Guards, I want you to strip Anna and Laura of all of their clothes and bring them into the next room. When you're done with that then I want you to bring Robert and Luke and put them in the cell with Bo so they can all watch tonight's entertainment," Faison ordered as he walked away.


End file.
